La vida de Spike
by Katsuragi-Tai
Summary: Un mal entendido hace que Spike deje Ponyville, pero al volver mas de una Pony se sentirá atraída por el joven dragón
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE FIC ES BASTANTE SUBIDO DE TONO POR CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, ADEMAS QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE MY LITTLE PONY, TAMBIÉN HE DECIR QUE LAS PERSONALIDADES DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN VARIAR**

**-ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SPIKExHAREM-..-MY LITTLE PONY NO ME PERTENECE Y ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y AUTORES**

**CAPITULO 1 : DESPEDIDA TEMPORAL **

**Era un día soleado en Equestria y específicamente en el pueblo de Ponyville vemos a un dragón morado hablarle un árbol con unas rosas y chocolates en sus garras **

**-Bien, estoy casi seguro de que ahora Rarity me da el si y podremos ser pareja, ademas debe ser mi día de suerte dado que me puse a ensayar la frases con este árbol y nadie me ha visto. Spike suspiro y empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa de Rarity muy ilusionado y con valentía.**

**Mientras que Twilight se encontraba platicando con Applejack, Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy de una gran noticia que hace unos minutos se le habia planteado**

**-Entonces eso es lo que esta pasando ponys ustedes que creen que deba hacer. Dijo con preocupacion Twilight**

**-Bueno creo que es la decic****ion de Spike no creen. Menciono Applejack con algo de tristeza **

**-Estoy de acuerdo con la vaquerita. Dijo Rainbow**

**-Pero lo voy ha extrañar demasiado, pero tal vez lo pueda convencer de quedarse al fin y al cabo contamos con que el esta enamorado de Rarity y creo que solo por ella el haría cualquier cosa. Menciono preocupada la pony morada, mientras todas se miraban incluso Pinky Pie no mencionaba nada**

**Spike estaba ya enfrente de casa de su amada Pony, se armo de valor y toco la puerta mientras escondía sus presentes en su espalda, el que habrio la puerta fue un Pony que el no conocía así que pensando que podría ser pariente de Rarity pregunto por ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando escucho como la llamaron **

**-Amor, un dragoncito morado te esta buscando. Grito el pony desconocido **

**-Ha, hola Spike, mira te quiero presentar a mi novio Dudley, es lindo. Dijo emocionada mientras le daba un peso a su novio al tiempo que destrozaba el corazón de Spike **

**-Bueno, creo que me aleje del tema, ¿se te ofrece algo?. Pregunto Rarity **

**-Solo venia ha decirte que Twilight te buscaba pero veo que estas ocupada, mejor me voy. Respondió con una sonrisa fingida, la miro detenidamente y por ultimo le dijo **

**-Adios Rarity. Y empezó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca con el corazón roto y una lagrima bajando de su mejilla, Rarity solo lo veía alejarse y cuando lo perdió de vista menciono con cierta molestia **

**-Ash, ese tontito de Spike como no se dio cuenta que le quise dar celos, bueno supongo que deberé ser yo quien tome la iniciativa no crees. Le dijo a aquel pony **

**-Creo que si, pero me parece extraño que utilizaras un hechizo para crear un pony temporal. Menciono el pony **

**-Como sea ahora voy ha deshacer el hechizo y iré a conquistar a mi querido dragón. Dijo para acto seguido pronunciar una palabras y el pony se deshizo para después salir de su casa rumbo a la biblioteca **

**Spike estaba enojado y dolido, claro quien le haría caso a un pobre y esqualido bebe dragón, es obvio que comparado con otros el ****perdería.**

**-Creo que lo mejor es que me aleje de ella. Se dijo a si mismo, para escuchar como Twilight lo llamaba en la planta baja **

**-¿Que pasa?. Pregunto el dragoncito morado mientras baja las escaleras **

**-Mira, hace poco pasaron unos dragones preguntando por ti, dado que están buscando dragones bebes para entrenarlos ya que necesitan mas de su especie para precerbar sus costumbres y dado el caso que tu eres el último bebe de esa especie y te quieren llevar con ellos por tres años. **

**Spike miro con sorpresa la noticia que le acaban de dar, irse por tres años seria tiempo mas que suficiente para sanar su corazón roto y aclarar su mente, ademas de podría ver a otros dragones**

**-¿Donde los puedo encontrar?. Menciono curioso Spike **

**Twilight lo miro con sorpresa no esperaba que el se quiera ir, pero ya le habían dicho que sea cual sea la decicion de Spike lo debería apoyar **

**-Amm, pasaran aquí en la biblioteca en 10 minutos,¿Acaso tienes en mente irte Spike?. Le pregunto con tristeza **

**-Creo que es lo mejor para mi, ya sabes convivir con mas dragones, y despejarme un poco, claro si no te molesta que me desaparezca por un tiempo **

**-Para nada, tienes mi apoyo y el de las demás ponys. Le menciono con alegría **

**Pasaron los minutos y Spike ya se encontraba listo, con maleta y acompañado de sus amigas ponys menos Rarity, para Spike asi es mejor, al poco rato el ya se encontraba en los aires mientras veía en el cielo un ¨Hasta pronto Spike¨ producto de Rainbow **

**Asi se despedía momentáneamente nuestro dragón amigo, y vaya sorpresa se llevo la pony de moda al saber que su querido Spike volveria dentro de tres años y hasta entonces ella lo esperaría y sin poder explicarle que lo que vio no era mas que una farsa **

**EHHHHHH QUE TAL ESTE ES OBVIO EL PRIMER CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ VIENEN LOS CAPÍTULOS PICANTES Y SI TIENEN INTERNET ENTONCES NOS LEEMOS CHAU **


	2. Chapter 2

**BIEN AQUI VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ADEMAS DE QUE TRATARE DE HACER MAS LARGOS LOS CAPITULOS OK SIN MAS A LEER, OJO EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA LEMON ASI QUE DEJARE UN AVISO POR SI QUIEREN SALTARSELO OK **

**CAPITULO: CALUROSA BIENVENIDA **

**Ya habían pasado 3 años sin Spike en ponyville y para Twilight no fueron los mejores, extrañaba demasiado a su dragoncito, no es porque ****él**** le ayudara en ordenar sus libros aunque si necesitaba a alguien que lo hiciera y sin Spike cerca de ella siempre terminaba con los libros regados en la biblioteca, aun recordaba todo lo que hicieron ella y Spike. **

**Mientras Twilight recordaba todos los momentos con el dragón morado este ya se encontraba aterrizando cerca de la casa de Applejack dado que sus maestros solo decidieron descansar ahí para después retirarse dejando a su discípulo en la pequeña ciudad **

**-Bien Spike creo que ya es hora de nosotros nos retiremos, estamos satisfechos por cómo has crecido y progresado en estos 3 años que estuviste con nosotros. Dijo un dragón viejo con barba blanco y de piel color naranja**

**-No se preocupe maestro, de hecho estoy agradecido de que me tomaran en cuenta, gracias, me ensañaron desde no comer joyas hasta como aprender a volar. Menciono con alegría Spike**

**-No hay necesidad de tanto agradecimiento, pero recuerda que si tienes la oportunidad de poder procrear crías tómala ya que eres el ****último**** de tu especie. Le dijo con seriedad otro dragón de escamas azules**

**-Claro, ¿pero qué significa procrear? Dijo confundido, sus maestros siempre usaban palabras muy rebuscadas**

**-El habla de aparearte con una hembra Spike. Menciono otro dragón viejo pero de piel azul**

**El dragón morado solo asintió confundido con la cabeza, mientras veía como sus maestros tomaban vuelo y se alejaban de ****él****, cuando se perdieron en el viento, decidió pasar a ver a Applejack ya que como estaba cerca de su casa seria descortés no pasar a saludarla**

**Así minutos después de caminar el ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la pony vaquera, el sintió un dejavú pero no le dio importancia y opto por tocar la puerta de manera suave pero firme**

**Applejack se encontraba viendo una foto de todas sus amigas y más detenidamente mira a Spike ese dragoncito tan lindo se había ganado su corazón, como olvidar cuando le dio un masaje y también cuando casi se besan, hubiera dado lo que sea por sentir sus labios de ella con los de Spike, pero el está enamorado de Rarity, jamás se fijaría en ella, no es muy femenina pero desearía poder ver a Spike de nuevo**

**-De hecho ya han pasado los 3 años, de seguro pronto debe de venir hacia ponyville y esta vez nadie ni siquiera Rarity me lo va a quitar. Se dijo a sí misma, pero se sobresalto al escuchar un golpe el puerta de su casa, con calma abrió la puerta para ver a un dragón alto sobrepasando un poco la altura de ella, pequeños músculos en brazos, pecho y piernas, con piel morada ademas de escamas de color verde, y alas de el mismo color**

**-Sí que se le ofrece. Pregunto ella con curiosidad**

**-Wow abre cambiado tanto que no me reconoces, jaja soy yo Spike Apple. Le dijo divertido**

**Applejack no lo creía ese hermoso dragón es Spike, su Spike, Spike la veía con preocupación pues la pony no se movía de su lugar y miraba a la nada con una gota de saliva saliendo de sus labios, el empezó a moverla levemente hasta que Applejack volvió en sí y después de que se disculpara lo invito a pasar. **

**-Y bien Spike ¿qué hiciste en estos 3 años fuera de aquí?****.**** Le pregunto mientras lo observaba de arriba hacia bajo**

**-Bueno me enseñaron como volar, no comer joyas, aprendí a expulsar fuego y lo demás fue resistencia física****.**

**-¨Kyaaaa seguro por eso esta tan guapo, ok ****cálmate Apple, esta es tu oportunidad no le desperdicies¨ Pensó la pony con algo de lujuria **

**-Oye Spike no quisieras ir a ver mi habitación, te tengo un regalo de bienvenida. Le dijo con una sonrisa y este solo asintió con la cabeza**

**Entraron al cuarto de ella, Spike miro como había un peluche de el cuando era un bebe, se giro a verla pero un empujón lo hizo caer boca arriba sobre la cama y ver a Applejack que lo miraba de manera extraña**

**-Oye Apple te sucede algo para que me tires de esa manera a la cama. Pregunto con extrañeza en su voz **

**-Digamos que es hora de tu regalo. Le contesto para colocarse arriba de ****él**** y empezar a besarlo de manera apasionada y para sorpresa de Spike ella besaba bastante bien.**

**-Spike yo se que estas enamorado de Rarity pero te pido que en este momento solo pienses en mi de acuerdo. Esto ****último**** lo dijo de manera suplicante**

**-Tranquila a mi ya no me interesa Rarity. Le contesto con una sonrisa, lo que provoco felicidad a la pony que de manera entusiasta besaba al Spike**

**-LEMON-**

**Applejack comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Spike con su pata mientras lo seguía besando, Spike se dejaba llevar se sentía tan bien hasta que sintió como ella lo dejaba de acariciar y se recostaba y era el turno del dragón de complacerla, se acerco a su entrada y pasando su lengua de manera lenta hacia disfrutar a la pony vaquera, Applejack tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba las sabanas con sus patas mientras Spike deba lenguetazos con mayor velocidad disfrutando de todo lo que ofrecía el tesoro de la Applejack, ella se empezo a tensar y empujado la cara de Spike para que fuera mas rápido sucedió, su primer orgasmos salio a luz**

**-Ohhhhhhh me corrro ahhhh Spike ahhhhhhhh. Estas fueron las palabras de Applejack ante la habilidad oral de Spike**

**Applejack se puso a cuatro levantando su trasero dejando a la vista de Spike su entrada todavía brillosa por sus jugos, el se acerco con su miembro en firmes y antes de ponerlo exclamó**

**-Oye Apple creo que debemos parar que pasa si aparece tu hermanita o tu hermano. Dijo con preocupación, sabia de la golpiza que le podía dar Big Macintosh **

**-Tranquilo, Apple Bloom salió con sus amigas y mi hermano sigue trabajando con las manzanas así que podemos disfrutar. Contesto de manera sensual la pony vaquera**

**"Aprovechar la oportunidad, creo que a esto refería mi maestro bueno si no queda de otra". Pensó Spike y sin más guió su miembro a la entrada de ella y empezó a empujar hasta que se encontró con el himen, Applejack lo miro y le ****ínsito**** a seguir, Spike empezó a desgarrar el himen y entro por completo, despacio empezó a moverse mientras Applejack se sentía cada vez mejor.**

**-Ohhhh Spike, ve mas rápido cariño, vamos Ahhhhh si asi . Decia gimiendo Apple**

**-Si insistes tanto de lo daré, ahhhh, eres sorprendente Apple, como me aprietas ahhhhh**

**Las embestidas de Spike se hacían mas fuertes mientras Applejack sentía que se caían los muros, una ultima embestida y los masculinos jugos de Spike ya se encontraban en el útero de applejack,**

**-FIN LEMON-**

**Applejack se recostó feliz en su cama, y se estaba durmiendo hasta que Spike le comento.**

**-Oye Apple ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Twilight de acuerdo, nos vemos.**

**-Claro adiós príncipe. Le contesto de manera melosa haciendo que este sonrojara**

**-Si adiós. Se despidió y dejando a Applejack dormida**

**Spike volaba de manera lenta disfrutando de la suave brisa hasta que un pastel le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y que se estrelle contra el suelo**

**-Auch que daño, quien se pone aventar pasteles. Cuestiono al tiempo de que se sobaba la espalda**

**-Lo siento fue mi culpa. Menciono una pony de pelaje crema y cresta rosada.**

**-Si es que estamos buscando nuestros talentos y bueno creo que hacer pasteles no es lo nuestro. Menciono otra pony de pelaje naranja y cresta violeta.**

**-Vaya si ustedes son Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, ya han pasado varios años y siguen sin su Cutie Mark, además de que están mas lindas que antes. Les dijo con una sonrisa Spike haciendo que Apple Bloom se sonrojare y Scootaloo lo mirara confusa**

**-Perdón pero nos conocemos. Pregunto Scootaloo**

**-Claro que si, soy el ayudante de Twilight, soy Spike. Respondió haciendo que las dos se sorprendieran**

**-Apropósito y Sweetie Belle no la veo con ustedes. cuestiono Spike**

**-Ella se quedo en casa, está enferma y su hermana la está cuidando.**

**-Ya veo así que Rarity la cuida, bueno chicas me voy a ver a Twiligh, Scootaloo salúdame a Rainbow por favor****.**

**-Con gusto. Respondió con una sonrisa**

**-Nos vemos Apple Bloom y apropósito estas realmente linda. Le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se ponga colorada y le dé un tímido gracias.**

**Sin más el dragón continuo su camino a la biblioteca, cuando entro vio todos los libros en desorden y a la unicornio dormida en la mesa, la llevo a su habitación y agradeció que todo estaba igual a cuando se fue.**

**Twilight empezaba a despertarse, se sorprendió al verse en su alcoba ni siquiera recordaba haberse recostado en su cama, bajo las escaleras y noto como todo estaba ordenado y limpio**

**-Que harías sin mi Twilight. Dijo una voz detrás de ella**

**-Spike?, !Spike volviste ¡, no lo puedo creer mírate estas tan cambiado. Le dijo emocionada**

**-Jaja eres la primera que me reconoció. Menciono Spike**

**-Espera, ¿cómo que la primera?, ¿no me viniste a ver primero? Le confronto enojada**

**-Bueno en realidad primero vi a Applejack, después a su hermanita junto con Scootaloo.**

**-Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo con Applejack. Pregunto de manera celosa**

**-Claro, me estaba apareando con ella. Contesto casual para después sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente**

**-Esa vaquera me robo la idea de ser la primera en aparearse con Spike, pero ahora que el va a vivir conmigo, no se saldrá con la suya, yo me ganare a Spike, tendremos crías y será solo mío. Dijo a si misma al tiempo de que subía a Spike a la habitación de ****él****.**

**HEE QUE TAL HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DOS GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAU**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN, PUES LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 3 –CABE DECIR QUE MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR PUEDE SER DEMASIADA REPETITIVA Y ALGO NEUTRAL OK DADO QUE NO TENGO UNA GRAN EXPERIENCIA ASI QUE SI BUSCAS UNA HISTORIA DE GRAN GRADO LITERARIO ESTA NO VA HACER LO QUE ESPERAS Y BUENO TAMPOCO ES QUE TENDRA MAS DE MIL FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS PERO CREO QUE LO DEJE UN POCO EN CLARO- SIN MAS A LEER

CAPITULO 3: VIAJE

Spike empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, se incorporo y empezó a mira el cuarto donde se encontraba, recordaba que había hablado con Twilight y de pronto un gran golpe en su cabeza lo hizo dormir, se encogió de hombros seguro fue un libro pesado que él había colocado mal, Se quito la sabanas solo para descubrir que estaba atado al los bordes de la cama con sogas de magia, sin duda lo hizo Twilight pero para que, en lo que se cuestionaba la unicornio entraba a la habitación con un plato de frutas flotando al lado izquierdo de ella

-Te traje el desayuno Spike, no tengo joyas pero te traje algo de frutas como puedes ver. Dijo de manera penosa

-No te preocupes puedo comer las frutas sin problemas, pero se puede saber porque estoy atado a la cama. Pregunto Spike

-Bueno es que te movías mientras dormías y tenía miedo de que fueras sonámbulo y te fueras a caer por las escaleras. Contesto de manera nerviosa, nadie podía saber que hizo experimentos para tener esencia de él y poder crear una pócima para que se enamore de ella

-Bueno creo que no has leído mucho sobre dragones, ya que si lo hicieras te darías cuenta que nosotros los dragones somos inmunes a la magia. Le dijo al tiempo de que ella se sorprendía y bajaba la mirada como es que se le había pasado

-Creo que no sabía eso ultimo, pero Spike te puedo pedir un favor. Dijo de manera suplicante

-Claro que necesitas. Contesto al tiempo de agarrar una fruta y empezó a comerla

-Podrías acompañarme a ver a Sweety Belle se encuentra realmente enferma y Rarity me dijo que la vaya a visitar. Explicó Twilight

-De hecho ayer sus amigas me contaron que estaba mal de salud, vamos ahora mismo no queremos que empeore. Aclaro saliendo de la cama seguido por Twilight

Saliendo de la biblioteca Spike sugirió que fueran volando y cargando a la unicornio y para sonrojo de esta su cara estaba muy cerca de Spike, ahora se encontraban frente a la casa de Rarity, Spike toco la puerta y salió una muy preocupada Rarity insistiendo que pasaran a ver a su hermana.

-Cálmate Rarity dime que le sucede a tu hermana.

-Bien recuerdas que te mencione que mi hermana está enferma pues ha empeorado la fiebre se le ha puesto más alta además de tener que empieza a delirar. Comento preocupaba

-¿Ella a veces menciona a un gran árbol negro?. Pregunto Spike

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?. Comento sorprendida Rarity

-Es que es una enfermedad demasiado rara y que también padeció un amigo mío cuando yo estuve fuera por tres años. Respondió Spike

-¿Y cómo lo curaron Spike? Lamentablemente le dimos la cura demasiado tarde y murió. Comento con tristeza haciendo preocupar a las dos unicornios

-Ella está empezando con los primeros síntomas, el problema es que necesita tomar el jugo de una fruta bastante extraña la cual está en un bosque peligroso y desconocido. Explico Spike pero cuando iba a proseguir llegaron Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie y Fluttershy

-Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos, ¿como sigue Sweety?. Pregunto Rainbow

-De hecho Spike nos estaba explicando acerca de la enfermedad de mi hermanita.

-¿¡Spike¡?. Gritaron sorprendidas Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie y Fluttershy

-Hola chicas, gusto en verlas pero no es momento para saludos, siguiendo con el tema yo sé donde se localiza dicho bosque ya que ningún mapa lo contiene, Mañana partiré rumbo a ese lugar no dejare que un amigo vuelva a tener ese destino. Dijo con determinación

-Gracias Spike no se cómo agradecerte, tal vez un día pudiéramos Salir tu y yo. Comento Rarity dejando con celos a Applejack y Twilight además que con un extraño dolor en el pecho a Rainbow Dash

-No gracias no quiero saber nada de ti y si hago esto es por Sweety Belle y nada más. Comento dejando a una triste Rarity al tiempo que salía de la casa seguido de Applejack.

-Nunca debiste intentar darle celos, ahora creo que ya lo perdiste. Comento Fluttershy

-Ha tampoco debiste comer pasteles de salsa picante no espera creo que fui yo jeje. Contesto Pinky pie

-Vamos ya debemos empacar no creo que debamos dejar ir solo a Spike. Dijo Twilight y las demás ponys asintieron con la cabeza

Mientras fuera de la casa de Rarity la pony vaquera hablaba con Spike

-Bueno Spike, me preguntaba si,¿ querías ir a pasear conmigo?. Pregunto Applejack

-Claro Apple necesito relajarme antes del viaje de mañana, bien sin más que decir vamos. Comento Spike mientas caminaba a un lado de Applejack

En toda mañana y hasta en la tarde Spike había estado con Applejack, habían caminado, almorzado pasaron una tarde muy unidos y para el joven dragón le había despertado cierto cariño a la pony vaquera, ya estaba anocheciendo y decidió llevarla su casa que para sorpresa de el Applejack le dio un beso en los labios dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de Spike

El dragón caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando se topo con Rainbow Dash

-Hola Spike veo que has crecido y te ves mas apuesto ahora. Le comento con una cara melosa la pegaso de colr azul y de cresta color arcoíris

-Sí lo mismo me dijo Applejack jaja, como sea que se te ofrece Rainbow. Pregunto acompañado con una sonrisa

-Es que tengo un problemita en mi casa y con lo fuerte que te vez creo que me puedes ayudar. Dijo de manera provocativa

Spike la miro extrañado pero decidió acompañarla, mientras que en la cabeza de diferentes ponys el joven dragón había dejado algunas impresiones

-Perdón Spike nunca quise lastimarte. Dijo llorosa al espejo Rarity

-kyaa hoy he progresado bastante con Spike pronto seremos pareja kyaaa. Pensó Applejack

-Spike se ha puesto bastante lindo y guapo tal vez el es el indicado para tener crías no crees Ángel. Le dijo Fluttershy a su conejo mascota

-Spike como quisiera que te fijaras en mi. Dijo dormida Twilight

-No sé porque pero quiero cubrir de cup cakes a Spike y comérmelo todo. Se cuestión Pinkie pie

Mientras que en la casa de Rainbow Dash vemos a una pegaso y un dragón tener una acción de amor en la habitación de esta

-Vamos más rápido dragón malo. Dijo con excitación Rainbow

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo. Le contesto asustado Spike

-Hayy ya casi me vengo. Grito la pegaso mientras seguía cabalgando a Spike

-Me lo vas a romper. Menciono Spike al tiempo de que culminaba el acto dejando su esencia dentro de ella.

-Bueno creo que yo me voy ahora. Salúdame a Scootaloo de mi parte adiós. Grito Spike para salir disparado desde la ventana de ella.

-Hay Spike si supieras que día es hoy, pero bueno dentro de algunos meses los sabrás. Dijo acariciándose el vientre

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO TRES ASI QUE DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE O LO DEJE HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO POR LO MENOS LLEGAR A 15 REVIEWS COMO MAXIMO NOS VEMOS Y NOS LEEMOS CHAU


	4. Chapter 4

BIEN ANTES DEL CAPITULO QUIERO COMPARTIR QUE LA ESCENA DE SPIKE Y RAINBOW NO ERA UNA ESCENA LEMON YA QUE YO DARE AVISO ANTES DE HACERLA, SIN MAS EL 4 CAPITULO

CAPITULO 4: TRISTE DESPEDIDA

Spike junto con sus amigas se encontraba a las afueras de ponyville, Applejack miraba a Rainbow platicar con Spike como le molestaba cuando el dragón lo le prestaba atención a ella, pero, no lo puede culpar todavía no eran más que amigos aunque ella quería que no fuera así. Todas miraron como Spike colocaba un pequeño frasco con un polvo color rosa, a Twilight le ganó la curiosidad y pregunto de que se trataba a lo que Spike dijo que es para emergencia y no volvió a mencionar mas del tema, El dragón hizo un ademan para que los siguieran y las demás ponys asintieron can la cabeza para caminar atrás de Spike, Ya habían pasado varias horas de caminar cuando Spike se paró en seco y miro hacia atrás observando a las ponys que lo alcanzaron.

-¿Qué sucede Spike ya mero llegamos?. Pregunto algo cansada Rarity

-No pasa nada pero miren quien va hasta atrás. Menciono apuntando lejos de donde ellos se encontraban Applejack caminando lentamente.

-Cielos Applejack te encuentras bien te ves incluso algo pálida. Aporto Fluttershy mirándola con preocupación

-Los siento pero no me siento muy bien, de hecho estoy algo mareada, tengo nauseas y me siento cansada. Comento para salir corriendo a un arbusto donde vaciaría su estomago.

-Creo que deberías regresar no estás en condiciones para este viaje .Dijo Twilight a lo que todos asintieron menos Spike que parecía estar congelado en su lugar

-Pero yo los quiero acompañar, quiero ayudar. Applejack dijo mirando a los ojos de todos los presentes

-¿Tú qué opinas Spike?,¿Spike?,¡¿Spike!?. Grito Rainbow al dragón morado

-¿He?, ha sí, deberías regresar, tu salud es importante para mí. Contesto después de salir de su parálisis momentánea

Applejack se sonrojo le encantaba sentirse apreciada por Spike y si su hipótesis no le fallaba pronto seria aun más feliz

-Creo que es lo mejor sin ánimo de ofender pero no podemos perder tiempo dejamos a mi hermanita con Pinki Pie y eso se asusta un poco. Agregó con cierto escalofrió Rarity

-Applejack quiero que regreses por favor, de hecho lo mejor es que te acompañe alguien no quiero que te pase algo mientras regresas. Le dijo Spike al mientras la tomaba del mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos lo que provoco un sonrojo a esta y envidia de las demás ponys

-Yo con gusto la acompaño por que de verdad no le tengo mucha confianza a Pinki para cuidar a mi hermanita si ella misma apenas se puede cuidar sola. Comento con preocupación y todas asintieron con energéticamente

-Bien parece que esta decido lo mejor es continuar rumbo al bosque. Les comento Spike

-Haa antes que se me olvide Applejack dile a Macintosh que quiero hablar con él cuando regrese. Spike le menciono y ella lo miro con ternura y asintió de manera suave

Spike había optado por volar junto con Rainbow Dash el cargaba a Fluttershy Y Rainbow a Twilight, pronto lograron divisar un bosque con arboles pequeños pero lo extraño es que sus hojas eran de color negro, bajaron en la entrada de aquel lugar fue entonces que Spike tomo la palabra

-Bien antes que nada quiero advertirles que se cuiden de todo lo presente en este sitio, la mayoría de las cosas son venenosas y no hay cura conocida de los síntomas que se les presentaran, lo tienen claro. Comento con seriedad y las demás asintieron.

Empezaron a adentrarse con cuidado en el bosque evitando no lastimarse con las púas rojas que salían de todos los arboles, de repente Fluttershy tropezó con una rama y se iba a dar contra un árbol llenas de púas, Spike no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado a atrapar la pero al poder agarrarla se corto con unas de las púas pero lo ignoro para que las demás no se preocuparan, después de ese pequeño accidente lograron encontrar el fruto, Spike saco de la bolsa que el cargaba un pequeño frasco y con su garra le dio un pinchazo e inmediatamente empezó a salir el liquido de color verde, Spike llenaba el frasco pero lograba sentir un gran ardor en su brazo herido, no le quedaba casi nada de tiempo, por fin ya estaba en rumbo a la salida cuando sin previo aviso Spike dio un grito de dolor, todas preocupadas se acercaron a verlo pero solo podían observar la cara de dolor de Spike.

-¿Spike que te sucede? Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy

-Lo que pasa es que cuando tú tropezaste por un descuido mío me corte con una púa venenos. Contesto con una expresión de dolor en el rostro

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? . Grito histérica Twilight

-Toma Rainbow llévate el frasco para Sweety Bell. Menciono Spike dándole el frasco a Rainbow Dash

-Deben irse pronto de aquí, le queda poco tiempo a Sweety Belle. Dijo Spike

-¿Deben?, que no vienes con nosotras?. Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-El efecto del veneno es paralizante, solo sería un estorbo y les retrasaría deben irse rápido. Dijo con seriedad Spike acompañado con un gruñido de dolor

-No Spike, no podemos, no puedo dejarte. Le dijo Twilight llorando

-Es lo mejor, rápido váyanse, déjenme, largo. Les grito enojado

Rainbow Dash se acerco a Spike y le susurro unas cuantas palabras al oído de este logrando que se sonrojara y mirándola Spike la acaricio el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Fluttershy y Twilight, cuando se separaron fue turno de Fluttershy despedirse del dragón.

-Lo siento mucho Spike, es mi culpa que estés en este estado, pero por ser mi héroe de daré mi primer beso. Le cometo de manera suave, ella no le dio tiempo de responder y ya había unido sus labios a los de Spike, lo movía de manera suave y dulce, se separaron sonrojados, Twilight se acerco a él y con lágrimas le dio un corto beso en los labios para después retirarse viéndolo con una sonrisa melancólica a lo que Spike solo dijo

-Por favor Twiligh cuida a Applejack de mi parte y tu Rainbow también quiero que te cuides ahora es hora de el ultimo adiós y las amo

Las ponys se retiraron con lágrimas rumbo a ponyville dejando solo a Spike en la fría soledad del bosque desconocido

-Adiós chicas las voy a extrañar incluso a Rarity. Menciono a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el suelo

HEEE QUE TAL COMO HA QUEDADO CABE DECIR QUE ESTE NO ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA SUSTADO Y NOS LEEMOS CHAU


	5. Chapter 5

EPAAAAAA AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO 5. ¿MORIRÁ SPIKE?, ¿COMO SE TOMARA APPLEJACK LA NOTICIA DE ACERCA DE SPIKE?, NECESITARAN LEERLO

CAPITULO 5: NOTICIAS BUENAS Y MALAS

Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se acercaban a paso lento y sin ánimos a Ponyville, nadie decía nada un frio las comía por dentro, Rainbow Dash lloraba en silencio por fin había alguien que le interesaba mas alla de una simple amistad, ella sabía que no es la más femenina de Ponyville pero con Spike era diferente podía ser ella misma sin que él la mirara extraña, hasta compartieron una noche juntos, ella tenía en su vientre la prueba de ello sin embargo le hubiera gustado tener a Spike junto a ella, le daba igual compartirlo con Applejack porque no hay que ser un genio para saber que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Fluttershy no dejaba de lamentarse a sí misma por su culpa ya no estaba Spike con ellas, ya no tendría a su futuro con ella, es cierto que más de un pony se interesaba por ella pero al que ella amaba es y será a Spike, si amaba porque a pesar de todo Spike ya no lo volverá a ver.

Twilight se sentía igual o peor que ellas su gran amigo y amor secreto no regresaría con ellas, ya no lo podría ver, abrazar, solo tenía ese beso, aquel beso que atesorara el resto de su pony vida, pero le hizo una promesa a Spike y cuidaría a Applejack por él, por su amado Spike.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Rarity, tocaron la puerta, la que salió fue Pinki Pie que apurada las hizo pasar, no perdieron el tiempo y le dieron a beber el jugo a Swettie Belle que poco a poco le bajaba la temperatura, Rarity suspiro aliviada su hermanita ya se encontraba bien, pero, una duda le llego, no estaba Spike con ella no será que la estaba evitando, no preferiría mil veces el odio del dragón que ser ignorada por el eso no lo podría soportar.

-Disculpen chicas, pero, ¿Dónde está Spike?. Pregunto curiosa y todas se tensaron.

-Wow hasta la tensión se puede tocar. Comento Pinki moviendo su pata por el aire

-Veras sucedió un incidente y. El semblante de tristeza de Twilight era en extremo notorio y eso le dio mala espina a Rarity

-Y ¡¿Qué?, vamos dímelo Twilight. Grito preocupada la unicornio

-Rarity Spike no va a volver. Comento con crudeza Rainbow Dash con lágrimas, pero antes de que Rarity respondiera un grito desde la puerta de esta les llamo la atención

-¿Cómo que Spike no volverá, el prometió hablar con mi hermano?. Grito con desesperación la pony vaquera

-Applejack, lo siento fue mi culpa, por salvarme el se hirió de unas púas venenosas. Le respondió llorando, pero esto solo enojo a Applejack que se acerco a ella y le dio una sonora bofetada dejando a todas sorprendidas mientras Applejack miraba furioso a la pony de carisma dulce

-Tu mataste mi futuro, al único que de verdad amaba, y ahora ya no está,… ya no está. Dijo cayendo al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y Fluttershy se acerco a abrazarla y Applejack se dejo consolar

-Siento haberte golpeado. Comento solloza Applejack y Fluttershy solo contesto con un "Descuida, no pasa nada"

Mas lejos de Ponyville, exactamente en el castillo de la princesa Celestia sus guardias llegaban con un personaje en las manos, con grande moretones y rasguños en todo el cuerpo, la princesa que lo reconoció de inmediato se acerco a mirar el estado de salud del susodicho

-¿Pero que le sucedió para que esté en este estado?. Pregunto con preocupación al tiempo que revisaba el cuerpo de este ser

-Bueno estaba con una parálisis cuando lo encontramos cerca del bosque Rylex (sip le puse nombre). Contesto uno de los 5 guardias que cargaban el cuerpo

-El bosque Rylex, ese lugar es muy desconocido, ni si quiera hay mapas con su ubicación, como sea veo que le curaron de su parálisis con el polvo que les di en caso de emergencias, pero eso no quita el hecho que este todo golpeado. Exclamo con seriedad la alicornio

-Bueno es que cuando lo traíamos para acá se nos cayó jeje. Contesto nervioso un guardia y la princesa los miraba con una ceja levantada

-Cuatro veces. Respondió otro y la princesa solo suspiro

-Llévenlo a mi alcoba y recuéstenlo en mi cama, me avisan cuando el despierte de acuerdo. Ordeno Celestia

-Como ordene Su majestad princesa Celestia. Gritaron a coro los 5 guardias

-Pueden decirme solo princesa Celestia. Comento con modestia

-Si su majestad princesa Celstia. Gritaron nuevamente a coro y Celestia solo rodo los ojos mientras los guardias se retiraban y ella se acomodaba en su trono

-Como se habrá metido en este lio ese dragón morado que si la memoria no me falla se llama Spike. Celestia se puso a pensar en su trono varias preguntas para el dragón morado

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Spike había llegado al castillo de la princesa, este ahora se encontraba despertando su largo sueño, miro todo a su alrededor, no reconocía nada, por instinto miro al lado suyo y se encontró con una alicornio de pelaje y alas color azul marino, se sorprendió conocía a esa hembra, era la Princesa Luna.

-Debo estar alucinando, si eso creo no hay manera de que la hermosa de la princesa Luna este en una cama conmigo. Se dijo a si mismo

-Hola amor veo que ya te levantaste. Dijo Luna mirando con ternura a Spike

-Espera como que amor. Pregunto consternado

-Claro tú y yo llevamos un año de casados. Dijo con inocencia aunque por dentro se quería morir de risa, este dragón era bastante inocente

-Bueno si es un sueño no tiene caso desperdiciar este momento y cumplir mi fantasía de besar a la princesa Luna. No le dio ni tiempo de responder a Luna y ya estaba siendo besada por Spike, su primer beso estaba ocurriendo, Spike movía de manera suave sus labios pero se sorprendió al sentir dentro de él la lengua de ella, ahora se besaban de manera apasionada hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, se miraron sonrojados hasta que fue Spike quien corto el silencio

-Sé que esto no es verdad pero que beso. Menciono asombrado haciendo sonrojar a Luna

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron prestarle atención al sonido para ver entrar a la princesa Celestia

-Oh veo que Luna ya te despertó, te molestaría si me acompañan ahora mismo a cenar. Dijo a lo que ambos asintieron pero Spike con cierta extrañeza, ahora ya se encontraban comiendo sin embargo Spike no dejaba de mirar a todo el mundo con desconcierto de verdad estaba casado y el no lo sabía le carcomía la curiosidad hasta que no aguanto más y dijo

-Disculpe princesa Celestia yo de casualidad, ¿Estoy casado con la princesa Luna?. Pregunto poniendo colorada a Luna y a Celestia dar un largo suspiro

-Creo que fuiste víctima de una de las bromas de mi hermana, pero dejando eso un poco a un lado te quería preguntar que hacías en ese bosque tan desconocido. Pregunto de forma suave pero directa

-Ha buscábamos una fruta de color rojo para dárselo a una amiga, pero por accidente me lastime y con el veneno de las púas tuve la parálisis el cual agradezco por quitármelo aunque me duele un poco la espalda. Se quejo y Celestia miro a los guardias y estos se pusieron nerviosos

-Bueno dijiste buscábamos de casualidad Twilight Sparkle estaba contigo.

-Así es pero la obligue a dejarme junto con otras ponys ya que nuestra amiga estaba demasiado enferma y era urgente la medicina. Respondio con seriedad y Celestia lo miro con ternura acompañado de un suspiro

-Mmm ya veo, en otro tema te tengo una noticia importante, resulta que tu eres el ultimo de tu especie y por ley puedes tener más de una hembra para procurar conservar tus genes. Dijo con simpleza y Spike trago duro

-Sin embargo tienes un par de meses para llenar ese requisito de lo contrario se te buscaran hembras para tu copulación y ambos sabemos que es mejor alguien que tu conozcas como a mi hermana.

-¡¿Qué?!. Gritaron con sorpresa y sonrojados los dos

-Vamos Luna se que en tu cuarto tienes fotos y peluches de Spike escondidos. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo nada del guapo Spike digo, digo, del sexy Spike, bueno, mejor no digo nada. Dijo agachando su cabeza avergonzada

-¿Tu qué opinas Spike?. Pregunto Celestia

-Bueno me parece bien siempre y cuando ella quiero. Dio desviando la mirada con sonrojo, Celestia miro a su hermana y esta asintió tímidamente

-Bueno ahora ya tienes una a tu lado Spike, te recomiendo que regreses a Ponyville.

Eso es lo que hare, gracias por todo, y bueno vámonos Luna. Dijo tímidamente

Ahora ya estaban rumbo a Ponyville con una idea en mente, ver a sus amigas de nuevo y bueno si el destino lo quiere así tener un harem con ponys y una princesa

HEEE QUE TAL COMO ESTAN COMO LOS ESTA TRATANDO LA VIDA YO AQUÍ INTENTANDO LLEVARLES ALGO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN EL CAPITULO Y ME GUSTARIA UNA SUGERENCIA PARA VER CON QUIEN SERA EN PROXIMO LEMON SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS CHAU


	6. Chapter 6

HOLAAAAA LES REGALO EL CAPITULO 6 Y SIN MAS A LEER

CAPITULO 6 : REENCUENTRO CANDENTE

En el cielo azul de la cercanía a Ponyville logramos divisar a un dragón morado junto con una alicornio de color azul marino, ya estaban aterrizando en el pasto verde de la entrada del pueblo, Spike dudaba a quien ir a visitar primero pero la mejor seria a Applejack bueno es que tiene un sentimiento por ella y quería verla lo más pronto posible, Luna miraba con nerviosismo a Ponyville, a partir de ese momento su vida como princesa no sería más y se dedicaría a vivir con Spike, como su hembra, amante y tener crías con él, ya se los imaginaba a ambos en una cama, ella besándolo apasionadamente mientras se encontraba en ardiente pasión carnal, Spike miraba como la saliva de Luna recorría su barbilla, le dio un pequeño golpe para sacarla de su trance a lo que ella solo se puso roja de vergüenza y pidió perdón con la cabeza agachada a lo que Spike solo soltó una pequeña risa y la invito a caminar rumbo a la casa de Applejack.

Applejack no era por lejos la pony mas feliz del pueblo, la desaparición de Spike la tenía por el suelo, tanto Apple Bloom como Big Macintosh ya no sabían qué hacer para animarla, no quería ver a nadie y por alguna razón a la que menos quería ver es a Twilight, cuando le preguntaron por qué solo respondía"Me hace recordarlo" y no volvía a hablar al respecto, sin embargo su regalo ahora estaba frente a su casa

Spike dio un gran suspiro y se acerco junto con Luna a la puerta, la golpeo con nerviosismo y el que salió a recibirlo fue Macintosh

-Hola amigo, sabes necesito hablar contigo si no es molestia. Dijo con tranquilidad Spike

-Claro de hecho yo también quiero hablar contigo de algo bastante importante. Menciono con voz grave Macintosh

-No lo dudo, Luna podrías ir a ver a Twilight, ella está en la biblioteca del pueblo, pero no le digas que estoy aquí, quiero que sea una sorpresa mi regreso de acuerdo. Le comento guiñándole un ojo y Luna asintió para darse vuelta y emprender camino a hacia la biblioteca

Ya dentro de la casa de Applejack, Macintosh el que invito a Spike a sentarse, pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Spike tomo la palabra

-Bueno he venido a pedirte la mano bueno pata de Applejack para casarse conmigo. Dijo con nerviosismo

-Bueno por mi tienen mi aprobación, pero de eso lo quería hablarte, de hecho quería pedirte que la vieras dado que ha estado muy decaída y para la condición en que esta es un riesgo. Le dijo con seriedad a lo que Spike asintió con la cabeza

-Claro con gusto la ir a ver. Le contesto con una sonrisa, el se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras, empujó la puerta para entrar y se encontró con Applejack mirando la foto que ambos se tomaron el día que salieron antes de su viaje al bosque, la escuchaba sollozar y eso le conmovió el corazón, se acerco a paso lento para que no la escuchara, se coloco detrás de ella y le empezó a acariciar la cresta de forma suave, Applejack se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Spike que la miraba con una gran sonrisa, ella no se aguanto las ganas y se lanzo a los brazos de Spike.

-¡Spike¡, no sabes cómo te extrañe, te amo, no pude decírtelo pero de verdad te amo Spike. Menciono llorando y Spike la apegaba más a él.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, me ha dicho tu hermano que te has encerrado en tu habitación, eso no es bueno ni para ti ni el bebe que llevas dentro. Menciono algo preocupado y Applejack bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Calma Applejack, estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites, y por cierto ya hable con tu hermano, ¿quieres saber que le dije?. Le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le acariciaba el rostro para gusto de ella

-Claro que si. Menciono feliz y curiosa con los ojos viendo los propios de Spike

-Le pregunte si te querías casar conmigo, y tú qué me dices, pero te tengo que confesar que yo al ser el último de mi especie tengo por derecho y ley tener a más de una cónyuge así que dime qué piensas. Confeso agarrándola de la barbilla para que ambos se miraran

-Sé que me costara aceptarlo pero solo prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado. Reclamo pero antes de que Spike respondiera ya lo estaban besando, no tardo en responder de manera suave., tardaron unos minutos hasta que la escasez de aire se hizo presente y por ende se tuvieron que separar.

-Creo es momento de irme, quiero ver a Fluttershy. Respondió una vez recuperado el aire

-De hecho ella igual se veía muy decaída y por lo que me contaban se echaba la culpa de tu supuesta muerte. Dijo algo preocupada

-Ya veo, nos vemos pronto, cuídate, te amo Applejack. Le dijo al tiempo que la besaba

-Igualmente, yo también te amo. Le contesto al tiempo de que veía a Spike salir de su habitación, sip la vida no podía ser mejor para Applejack

Mientras Spike bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Big Macintosh mirándolo detenidamente hasta que el pony de rojo hablo

-Ammm Spike te puedo pedir otro favor?. Pregunto sonrojado Macintosh

-Claro, dime que sucede menciono con tranquilidad

-Bueno es que a esta hora la profesora Cherrylee está haciendo su caminata de la tarde y me preguntaba se podrías darle esta carta a ella?. Pregunto con nervisismo

-Claro, pero como sabes que hace caminatas en la tarde, que acaso la espías jajajaja. Dijo divertido y Big Macintosh solo se sonrojo

-Bueno solo he espiado una vez, bueno tres, creo que eran siete, ok fueron quince pero solo fue porque enserio me gusta. Dijo con vergüenza y Spike solo se echó a reír al tiempo que recibía la carta

-Jajaja de acuerdo le daré la carta, pero el resto es por tu cuenta. Dijo al salir de la casa e ir a dar la carta para después visitar la casa de Fluttershy

Después de varios eventos por fin ya se encontraba dentro de una habitación con Fluttershy llorándole como si no hubiera mañana, mientras el solo la abrazaba

-No puedo creer que estés vivo, no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo. Menciono llorosa

-Vamos no te lo tomes tan apecho. Le contesto con una sonrisa reconfortarte

-Spike me permites darte algo que se que te gustara. Menciono sonrojada

-Pospuesto. Dijo para a continuación sentir los labios de la pony, pudo recibir innumerables sentimientos provenientes de Fluttershy

-Por favor Spike se mi primera vez. Contesto ya separada de el

-LEMON-

Spike se perdió en los ojos de ella y se desato la pasión en el, ahora ya la tenía recostada en la cama mientras se besaban, Fluttershy acariciaba el miembro ya erecto del dragón y el introducía suavemente un dedo dentro de ella, Spike la sentía mojada así que con cuidado le dio media vuelta para estar ahora el atrás, empezó a introducirse dentro de ella, y sin pensarlo ensarto de un solo golpe todo su miembro, Fluttersy gimió de manera fuerte y una lagrima salía de ella, pero esto no parecía importarle a Spike , que embestía con rapidez a Fluttershy, para ella lejos del dolor ahora estaba en el cielo.

-Vamos Spike, más duro, te ruego más duro, haaaa- Gimió al sentir las embestidas mas fuertes

-Quien dirias que eres tan exigente, pero te prometo que este dragon te va a satisfacer. Comento agarrando de las caderas a Fluttershy y dar empujes cada vez más rápido

Ahora el ruido dentro de la habitación no daba razón para detenerse, Fluttershy cabalgaba como si no hubiera mañana, Spike la agarraba del trasero obligando a una penetración mayor, Fluttershy estaba tan excitada que tenia la boca abierta y la lengua por fuera, pronto sintió como el miembro de Spike se agrandaba y aumento la velocidad de las cabalgadas, Spike no pode contenerse y se corrió dentro de ella, Fluttershy arqueo la espalda y momentos después se recostó a un lado de el

-FIN DE LEMON-

Ambos ya no tenían fuerzas, Spike la abrazo y ella gustosa se acurruco mas a él y antes de cerrar los ojos ambos lograron decirle al otro

"TE AMO"

HEEEPA COMO A ESTADO AVISEN SI QUIERES MAS LEMON Y SI ES ASI TENGO PENSADO HACER UN TRIO, AVISENME SI LO QUIEREN Y CON QUIENES, BUENO ESO ES TODO, NOS LEEMON CHAU


	7. Chapter 7

HEY AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO CON, ESPERO, UN MEJOR LEMON PARA MIS PERVERAMIGOS (SIN OFENDER YA QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY)

CAPITULO 7: DOS SON MEJOR QUE UNO

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en la casa de Fluttershy, específicamente en la sala de esta vemos a un par de siluetas desayunar acompañados de un conejito blanco.

-Jajaja en serio a Pinki se le ocurrió hacerme un interrogatorio, no es broma. Menciono divertido para continuar comiendo de su tazón de cereales

-Vaya si es Pinki lo creería. Menciono con una tierna sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Spike por lo linda que se veía.

-Bueno gracias por el desayuno, estuvo de verdad agradable pero es hora de retirarme, envié a Luna a la biblioteca desde ayer en la tarde y creo que hora de que regrese. Dijo levantándose de la silla y caminar rumbo a la puerta acompañado de Fluttershy

-Vale, cuídate Spike, nos vemos pronto. Menciono dándole un beso en los labios

-No lo dudes. Dijo para después abrir la puerta y emprender camino rumbo a la biblioteca

Los minutos pasaba, Spike disfrutaba de hermoso pueblo de Ponyville, todo era calmado, los pequeños ponys jugando, la gente es agradable y se veía un piano caer cerca de donde se encontraba el dragón morado, dejándolo con un susto al tiempo que se acercaban las tres pequeñas ponys más alborotadoras del pueblo.

-Ohhh Spike te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste. Dijo preocupada Scootaloo

-Claro, pero creo que se está haciendo un mal hábito siempre encontrarnos así. Menciono divertido, pero se percató de 2 ciertas ponys mirándolo con cara colorada

-Pero mira cómo has cambiado Sweetie Bell de vez realmente hermosa igual que tu Apple Bloom. Les dijo con una sonrisa haciéndolas ponerse aun mas rojas

-Tú también estas hermoso Spike. Dijo embobada Apple Bloom, mientras Scootaloo las miraba como si fueran extrateponys a algo así

-Bueno gracias por el alago lindura. Dijo en tono conquistador y Apple Bloom dio un suspiro de enamorada

-¨Bueno, necesito varias cónyuges y Apple Bloom no es para nada fea, creo que me estoy pervirtiendo¨. Pensó para sus adentros Spike

-Discúlpame Spike pero puedo hablar a solas contigo. Sugirio algo apenada y Spike solo asintió

Ambos se alejaron unos pocos metros de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo que la primera aun tenía su cara perdida imaginándose más de una manera como se verían Spike y ella juntos.

-Oye Bloom no crees que es hora de dejar de fantasear, mira que la gente nos está a empezando a observar. Dijo algo incomoda

-Lo que tú digas Rootaloo. Dijo aun fantaseada Apple Bloom

-Soy Scootaloo. Menciono algo enojada

-Claro Raymunda, si pudieras dar me el anillo para casarme estaría genial. Menciono ilusionada con ojos en forma de corazones

-Hayy tú no tienes remedio, solo espero que Sweetie se contenga mejor que tu porque ambas pusieron cara de babosas. Dijo decepcionada

-Por supuesto Toribia. Scootaloo solo movía la cabeza en forma de negación, su amiga era imposible

Más alejados se encontraba platicando Sweetie Bell sobre como el dragón de ojos verdes le salvo la vida

-No hay de que agradecer, lo hice por que eres mi amiga y tal vez si quieres algo más. Mencionó con una voz que por poco hace que Sweetie se tire a sus brazos, pero el solo la tenía con una garra en el mentón levantándola poco a poco para rosar sus labios con los de ella pero el acto quedo ahí debido a que Sweetie se había desmallado.

Spike miro con cara suplicante a Scootaloo y esta con cabeza decepcionada se llevo a la pony, después de varias escenas en el camino de Spike rumbo a la biblioteca por fin ya estaba llegando a la puerta de esta, toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar, la biblioteca estaba casi a oscuras, solo unas velas aromáticas iluminaban el lugar, un camino de pétalos de rosa lo conducían a la parte de arriba, con curiosidad subía de apoco las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, entro mirando una caja color café encima de su cama, se acerco a él, le quito la tapa que lo cubría y encontró un libro llamado ¨Ponysutra¨, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo alerto a mirar al par de ponys con cuernos observarlo con deseo y lujuria

-Chicas como están, veo que Luna ya te contó que estoy bien. Dijo con nerviosismo pues lo miraban como si solo fuera un trozo de carne el cual querían devorar

-Sí, supimos lo que hiciste con Fluttershy, no preguntes como que no te lo diré, pero es hora de nuestro momento no crees Luna. Dijo excitada Twilight

-Por supuesto estoy deseándolo desde que legamos ayer y como hoy no es un día seguro, es aun mejor. Menciono relamiéndose los labios

-LEMON-

Ambas chicas tumbaron a Spike en la cama, Twilight lo besaba con pasión y Luna acariciaba el pene flácido del dragón, lo movía de forma suave y lenta haciendo gemir a Spike, Twilight abandono la boca del dragón y se unió a Luna que en estos momentos se encontraba dándole lamidas al pene de Spike, Spike estaba en la gloria dos hermosas ponys le lamian el miembro, ya lo tenía en pie de guerrera pero las chicas no le daban treguan, Luna comenzaba a introducirse el miembro de Spike poco a poco por la boca, Twilight se masturbaba mientras lamia lo testículos de Spike, el dragón agarro a Luna de la cabeza obligándola a ser más profunda la llegada del miembro de el en su garganta, subiendo de arriba hacia abajo su cabeza Luna de hacia un oral con pequeños besos a la punta del mismo provocando placer en el palpitante miembro, cuando Luna se separo fue el turno de Twilight comenzar la felación con mayor rapidez a comparación de cómo lo hizo Luna, llevándose los gemidos ahogados de Spike dado que su boca se encontraba en la intimidad de Luna, Luna gemía de placer al sentir los lengüetazos de Spike en su vagina, madre mía que técnica tenia para hacerla sentir diferentes sensaciones con solo una lengua, poco a poco sintió un garra de Spike se metía de manera suave dentro de ella obligándola a arquear la espalda por el placer

-Ahhhhhhh maldición Spike que bien lo haces mmmmmmaaaaa. Gimió de manera ronca

Spike quito el miembro de la boca de Twilight y la invito a montarlo a él, Twilight se acomodaba encima del pene duro de Spike y poco a poco se dejaba caer acompañado de un gemido por el intruso dentro de ella, de manera suave y prolongada cabalgaba el miembro de Spike mientras este disgustaba de los labios de Luna.

-Haaaa vamos Spike, llévame al orgasmo, cielos eres mi primera vez pero aun así me encanta. Conto aumentando la velocidad de las cabalgatas, pasaron varios minutos y las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, el pene de Spike empezó a palpitar e hincharse dentro de Twilight, subieron de velocidad y en un sonoro gemidos se corrieron y Spike inundaba el útero de la unicornio

Twilight se acostó y se dormido al instante, ahora la el resto de la tarde y noche es para esos dos, Luna no perdió el tiempo y se puso en sus cuatro patas, Spike por la hermosa vista se empalmo y dirigiéndose atrás de ella empezó a empujar poco a poco y al sentir el himen de ella empujo de un solo golpe mientras ella soltó un gemido de placer acompañado de dolor (no sé si exista ese sentimiento pero digamos que si XD) las embestidas fueron lentas pero al mismo tiempo profundo, llegando al útero de ella con cada embestida

-Siiii mi amor más profundo, llega más profundo dentro de tu futura esposa, haaaaa si eres el mejor cariño. Gemía con gusto y excitación

-Bien tú lo haz pedido, C-a-r-i-ñ-o. Ronroneó Spike haciéndola sonrojar aun más de lo que ella ya estaba

Los mete saca se hacían más intensos, Luna apoyaba sus manos contra la pared para no caerse del placer conducto del pene del dragon de escamas verdes, la intensidad subió y agarrándola de las caderas Spike dijo

-Linda me corro, recíbelo dentro de ti, te dejare preñada,haaaaaaa. Su corrida llenaba por dentro a Luna llevándola al orgasmo para caer desplomada a la cama

Spike se recostó en medio de ellas, ambas acostadas a cada lado de el, se acurrucaban a Spike para usar su pecho como almohada y seguir durmiendo, Spike se miro afortunado y se dijo

-"Disfrutar de ésta manera con dos ponys es genial, pero me pregunto si me estaré pervirtiendo". Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a dormir

Mientras que en Sugarcube Coner, Pinki preparaba una sorpresa para Spike

-Bien Spikey después de que me pruebes, me vas a pedir que sea una de tus esposas jajajaja, y también te mostrare como comer 100 Cup Cakes acompañados de manzanas y glaseadas de miel y esperen de que estaba ablando. Menciono distraída mientas preparaba una mezcla para Cup Cakes

HEEEEEEEEEEEEE DIGANME SI LES AGRADO, ¿QUIEREN A APPLE BLOOM Y A SWEETIE BEEL CON SPIKE?,¿QUIEREN QUE SPIKE PERDONE A RARITY?, NOS VEMOS, ESPERO LLEGAR A 50 REVIEWS, SIN MAS NOS LEEEMOS CHAU


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA, LES OFREZCO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, SIN MAS A LEER

CAPITULO 8: VERDADES Y SORPRESA

Spike se encontraba en el parque de ponyville con una rosa en la mano, miraba para ambos lados y la persona que esperaba no aparecía, miro hacia arriba y noto lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, sin duda la que lo cito ni iba a llegar, se levanto de la banca, suspiro y cuando iba a dar marcha a la biblioteca alguien lo llamo.

-¡Spike hola!. Anunció una unicornio de pelaje blanco y cresta morada, se notaba que miraba a el dragón con felicidad

-Que se te ofrece Rarity. Dijo con un tono serio, dejando a la unicornio triste

-Bueno, pasaba por aquí y te vi, así que pase a preguntarte si quieres almorzar conmigo y de paso explicarte varias cosas. Pregunto esperanzada viéndolo a los ojos y sonrojada

-Bueno se suponía que iba a ver a Pinkie Pie para una cita pero creo que no pudo venir. Dijo con preocupación

-Si, creo que no pudo venir, jeje. Comento nerviosa y Spike la miraba extrañado

CASA DE PINKIE PIE

-Haaaa esa maldita de Rarity me dejo atada a esta silla y ya no pude ir a mi cita con Spike, juro que cuando la vea me las va a pagar y de paso le cobro todos los pasteles que me debe. Dijo furiosa y exaltada

DE REGRESO CON SPIKE Y RARITY

Bueno ahora vamos a ver a Rarity conversando con tristeza los hechos a Spike y este la miraba asombrado y luego un poco enojado

-No sé qué decir, mira debido a ese incidente yo deje ponyville por esos tres años y mi corazón estaba deshecho Rarity, pero incluso cuando estaba paralizado me entro una tristeza no volverte a ver. Cometo serio mirándola a los ojos

-Mira Spike, no te pido que me perdones, de hecho yo hare que te enamores de mi, poco a poco como debió haber sido. Le dijo acariciándole una mejilla con su pata y Spike asintió con la cabeza

-Creo que es hora de que me valla, de verdad que me preocupa Pinki, la iré a ver a su casa, salúdame a tu hermanita por favor. Le comento levantándose del asintió y Rarity le contesto "Con gusto"

Spike siguió su travesía rumbo a Sugarcube Corner con la intención de verse con la pony rosa, le pareció extraño que la puerta tuviera cadenas pero con un simple soplido de fuego los derritió y se abrió paso para encontrase a Pinkie atada a una silla de madera, apurado con sus garras corto las sogas logrando liberarla a lo que la pony terrestre no le dio mucha importancia y empezó a conversar con Spike como estuvo el día de el Spike le conto a Pinkie todo lo que paso ese día y como estaba el entristecido al enterarse de la verdad a pesar de que le mostro otra cara a Rarity lo cual estaba agradecido que ella se lo haya creído

-Mira el lado positivo Spike. Le comento algo alegre y Spike la mira a los ojos con tristeza

-¿Cual lado positivo? ¡Que traté mal a Rarity desde que llegue por razones que no sabía!. Le comento con tristeza para que de sus ojos las lagrimas empezaran a salir  
>-No tontito. Dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Spike<p>

-Si no hubiera pasado nunca hubieras ido a ese viaje y si no hubieras ido no sabrías que eres el último de tu especie y no tendrías a más de una pony enamorada de ti como yo lo estoy y como muchas están. Le contesto mirándolo con ternura

-Gracias Pinkie a veces puedes llegar a ser alguien normal, y dar buenos consejos, con lo que estas enamorada de mi, mira yo tengo una ley para tener a mas de una esposa y bueno si tu quieres puedes ser una de ellas. Le contesto nervioso y jugando con sus dos garras

-Me encetaría Spike además de que soy buena cocinera. Le comento y Spike le sonrió, se empezaron a acercar y se dieron un beso apasionado sin llegar a mas, cada vez que se separaban pasaba unos segundos y ya se estaban besando de nuevo, llegó el momento que Spike se tenía que marchar para disgusto de los dos

Los días pasaban y Rarity se esforzaba en que Spike se fijara en ella, lo invitaba a su casa que la mayoría de las veces logro ver a Sweetie Bell y a Spike besarse en secreto, no le molestaba en absoluto, ella también buscaba ser parte de las cónyuges de Spike y por lo visto su hermana también

También salían a pasear cuando el tenia tiempo dado que también se las pasaba con Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Luna, su hermanita, Apple Bloom, el se mostraba muy afectivo con Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy dado que las primeras dos ya se les notaba el vientre y a la ultima reciente mente la había dado la noticia de su embarazo, no se quejaba de nada, poco a poco su relación con el se hacía cada vez más cercana

Ya había paso un mes desde la llegada de Spike a Ponyville y por fin se habían besado, no sabría como describirlo, iban paseando y platicando de su día, ella le había preguntado si después de todo este tiempo por fin ya la estaba perdonando, este se paró en seco, la miro a los ojos y compartieron el más dulce momento en su vida pony, la vida se hacía cada vez mejor

Para Spike estos dos meses podía decir que es para que cualquiera lo envidiara, todos los días tenia lago que hacer, incluso ya tenía a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Belle como cónyuges cosa que no molesto a Rarity ni a Applejack además de que Macintosh estaba demasiado metido en su relación con Cheerilee, le gustaba que por fin tendría una familia, una razón que no sea él para despertarse todos los días, le habían pasado muchas cosa, divertidas igual, como la vez que Pinkie lo baño de masa de Cup Cakes y pensando que era uno gigante por poco y lo cocina, ahora recorrían el cielo rumbo a el castillo de Celestia, tiene que presentar a sus futuras esposas para que no tomen medidas de buscarles unas a él.

Loa guardias los dirigían a ver a la princesa Celestia, caminaba rumbo al gran comedor del castillo, Luna fue la primera en divisar a su hermana, pero lo extraño es que esta caminaba de un lado hacia el otro con demasiado nerviosismo.

-Oye hermana de encuentras bien, te ves demasiado tensa. Comento preocupada Luna

-Oh, qué bueno que llegaron, Spike no recibiste mi carta cierto. Pregunto nerviosa Celestia, pero antes de que este respondiera un guardia alzo la voz

-Por supuesto, sabían que se me había olvidado algo ese día. Comento con naturalidad y Celestia lo fulminaba con la mirada

FUERA DEL CASTILLO

-De verdad los sientooooo¡. Gritaba el guardia que salía disparado de una de las ventanas

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO

-Que se suponía que decía aquella carta. Pregunto algo sorprendido Spike por el hecho de lo violenta que podía ser Celestia

-Es que te di mal la información, solo tenias un mes para presentar a tus cónyuges. Contesto un poco más tranquila

-Ósea que me buscaron candidatas para desposarlas. Pregunto nervioso y las chicas gruñían

-Bueno, logre hacer que la ley no se aplicara dando un nombre oficial como primera esposa. Dijo sonrojada y eso a Spike le dio mala espina

-Y se puede saber cuál es ese nombre. Pregunto Applejack

-Ha, si es el mío jeje. Contesto nerviosa y todas se sorprendieron

El ruido de un cuerpo azotar con el piso las alerto mientras veían a un inconsciente Spike desparramado en el piso

-Creen que lo tomo mal?. Pregunto Pinkie

-Es difícil averiguarlo. Le respondió Sweetie Bell

HEY QUE TAL, LE HA GUSTADO, ESTE YA ES DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA DADO ALGO DE ENTRETENIMIENTOS, SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS Y CHAU


	9. Chapter 9

VENGAAAAAAAAA EL CAPITULO 9, SALUDOS A TODOS Y TODAS, VEMOS QUE NOS TRAE ESTE CAP

CAPITULO 9: TAL VEZ UN ADIOS

El castillo de la princesa Celestia por una extraña razón estaba en completo silencio, el lobby, la cocina, el patio, sin un solo rostro de persona alguna, pero solo hay un lugar el cual revisar, si el sótano, como era de esperarse ahí nos encontramos a toda le gente, a las cónyuges de Spike, este desmayado y puesto en un rincón con una manta cubriéndolo y la princesa Celestia se encontraba atada de todo el cuerpo con cadenas y sogas con candados además de ser rodeada por un grupo de ocho ponys que la miraban con una siniestra sonrisa.

-Entonces solo lo hiciste para que a Spike no lo casaran con una hembra desconocida, cierto. Cuestiono Apple Bloom paseándose alrededor Celestia

-Sí, lo juro, todo es para proteger al lindo digo a Spike. Respondió nervioso y sonrojada pero hizo que todas la miraran con sorpresa

-No pudo creerlo usted la gran princesa Celestia enamorado de nuestro Spike. Menciono con incredulidad Sweetie Bell

-Bueno, no voy a discutir que incluso dormido se ve tan lindo, pero juro que no quiero aparearme con el. Contesto sudando y negando con la cabeza

-Pero quien hablo de aparearse. Cuestionó con superioridad Twilight y Celestia sudo frio

-Vale, ya déjenla en paz si ella lo quiere hacer con Spike pues hay que darle una oportunidad. Añadió Fluttershy

-Creo que debe tener una oportunidad como todas las presentes ya tuvimos aunque algunas más afortunadas que otras. Comento con envidia Luna mirando el marcado vientre de Applejack y Rainbow, además de que aun a Fluttershy no se le marcaba tanto

-Sí, yo también quiero aventarle de tomatazos a todos los ponys que veamos. Comento Pinkie Pie ganándose que todas la miraran con pena

-¿De verdad hacías eso con Spike?. Pregunto impactada Rainbow y Pinkie asintió energéticamente

-Incluso sin Spike lo hago. Cometo restándole importancia haciendo que Rainbow se enojara

-Creo que ya descubrí quien me tiraba tomates cada vez que volaba. Dijo con voz amenazante y Pinkie rio nerviosa

PATIO DEL CASTILLO

-Eres malvada Rainbooooow. Grito Pinkie mientras rompía una ventana y caía al patio del castillo

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO

Las ponys(sin Pinkie) ya se habían instalado en la habitación de Celestia con ella ya desamarrada y con Spike ya consiente, ellas invitaban a el par de tener un pequeño evento subido de tono

-Los dejamos solos pero no hagan mucho ruido, jajaja. Cometo graciosa Applejack Y las demás se rieron mientras cerraban la puerta

-Bueno, he usted quiere hacerlo?. Pregunto nervioso Spike apartando la mirada de ella

-Por supuesto. Le respondió casi enseguida con un tono carmín en su rostro y Spike asintió

-LEMON-

Spike no se puso nervioso y se lanzo a besar a Celestia sin temor, la besaba de manera suave separándose para darse pequeños besitos, Spike la recostaba en la cama mientras la besaba en su cuello, ella disfrutaba de las caricias del joven dragón, Celestia empezaba a bajar su pata a al entre pierna de Spike, poco a poco empezaba a acariciar su miembro de Spike sacándole un gemido de placer ahogado por los mismo labios de ella, las lenguas luchaban de boca en boca al tiempo que ambos se daban placer en sus intimidades, ella se sentía húmeda y Spike se ponía cada vez más duro.

-Vamos Celestia es hora de que te monte. Le susurro al oído con voz ronca por la excitación y ella asintió sonrojada

Spike se colocaba encima de ella, poco a poco dirigió su miembro a la zona intima de ella, empujando poco a poco se fue introduciendo dentro ella sacando quejidos de dolor por parte de Celestia, rasgando el himen de Celestia pudo meter su carne completa dentro de ella, poco a poco el movimiento se hacía cada vez más prolongado y con ritmo, ella le besaba el cuello de tal forma que le había hecho un chupetón, el clímax se hacía inminente, las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas y con violencia

-Haaaa, si mi amor pronto me voy a correr, vamos más fuerte, haaa siiiii. Gemía en cada embestida Celestia

-Vale, me correré dentro de ti, te preñare para que sepan que eres mi. Dijo corriéndose en el útero de la alicornio mientras ella arqueaba la espalda producto del orgasmo

-FIN LEMON-

Después de ese placentero momento la pareja decidió regresar al gran salón principal para encontrarse al grupo de chicas que hablaban entre risas

-Veo que la parejita ya salió de la habitación. Comento burlona Luna

Pero antes de cualquier respuesta un guardia entro alarmado y corriendo hacia la princesa Celestia

-Majestad a las afueras del castillo hay un tigre blanco pidiendo ver al señor Spike, dice que le tiene un regalo

Todas miraron a Spike y este miraba al guardia consternado y eso preocupó a Celestia que dio orden de que no lo dejan entrar

-Miren, chicas ire ha hablar con ese tipo, este tigre fue el que infecto con la misma enfermedad que tuvo Sweetie al amigo que les conté solo para experimentar como funcionaba aquel virus. Comento serio a más no poder

-Esta es mi batalla, por favor quédense aquí y no salgan bajo ninguna importancia. Volvio a comentar con un semblante de nuevo serio

-No Spike tus problemas son de nosotras y viceversa, no te vamos a dejar solo. Comento con una tierna sonrisa Twilight

-En ese caso solo pido que se queden Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow por favor. Lo que estas asintieron y los demás dieron rumbo a el frente del castillo

Justamente cuando salían se encontraron al tigre viéndoles con una sonrisa y mostrando a una Rarity amordazada, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Spike, nadie tocaba a su chica de esa manera y vivía para contarlo

-Que rayos quieres Monter, acoso no tuviste suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Tracey, eres una maldita escoria. Le frito enojado viéndole a los ojos

-Vamos Spike sigues sentido por eso, imagínate lo que he podido lograr gracias a mis investigaciones, soy un genio y he logrado resucitar a una Hydra(contra la bestia que lucho Hércules)jajajaja. Se empezaba a carcajear cuando del cielo la gran bestia aterrizo frente a ellos

-Eso es imposible, para resucitar a alguien hace falta…. Spike se callo y agacho la cabeza analizando

-Veo que ya descubriste como, jajaja. Volvió a carcajear de manera sicótica mientras Rarity forcejeaba por liberarse ganándose una bofetada haciendo enfurecer a Spike

El dragón se lanzo hacia el tigre pero fue detenido por la Hydra que de un puñetazo lo mando a volar

-Jajaj y asi piensas vengar a tus maestros, eres débil. Dijo de manera arrogante

Spike combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con aquella bestia pero ya se sentía cansado, las demás estaban paralizadas por las escenas, nadie se movía, Rarity aprovechando la situación con magia logro zafarse de las sogas y salió corriendo ganado se la atención de la bestia, las chicas entonces reaccionaron, Pinkie tiraba globos explosivos, Twilight con magia lanzaba flechas, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell tiraban rocas de gran tamaño debido a que sabían el hechizo de levitar. Luna tiraba rayos y Celestia mandaba poderosas hidro cañones de energía, Spike sonreía de lado, sus chicas se defendían de manera veraz, el estaba en el suelo, con la poca fuerza que tenia grito

-Bombardeooo. A continuación se vistió de una energía de color azulada y salió disparado dándole de lleno a la bestia que caí al suelo inconsciente con un tremendo estruendo de por medio

Simplemente Spike cayó al suelo agotado, Luna hizo un ademan con la cabeza y un rayo verde salió de su cuerno rumbo al tigre desintegrándolo

-Lo han hecho de maravillas chicas. Les sonreía pero el movimiento de un cuerpo tras de ellas les llamo la atención, la mayoría recibió un fuerte golpe de la cola de la Hydra mandándolas a volar a excepción de Rarity que lo pudo esquivar, la bestia hizo un puño con la mano y lo dirigía a un inmóvil Spike pero Rarity logro aventarlo y haciendo que el golpe la aplastar, Spike lo miraba impactado, su furia creció, se levantaba poco a poco, se dirigió frente a la Hydra y de su puño energía naranja salía cubriéndole todo el brazo y de un rugido con potencia exclamo

-Golpe de fe. Grito para formar con su puño un certero golpe atravesando el cuerpo de la bestia haciéndola desaparece, se dirigió corriendo hacia Rarity y la puso en su regazo

-Vamos Rarity, resiste por favor, te voy a curar lo prometo. Comento con lagriamas

-No, Spike, esto es todo para mí, pero me alegro que pudieras perdonarme, ahora puedo vivir en paz. Fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hay no Rarity. Dijo con tristeza Pinkie Pie

-Vamos tenemos que llevarla dentro. Grito Celestia y todos empezaron a correr

La noticia de la muerte de Rarity fue un balde de agua fría para las ponys que se encontraban dentro del castillo, sin embargo la última opción la tenía Spike y eso él lo sabía, se acerco al cuerpo de Rarity que lo tenía una triste Sweetie Bell, Spike se corto con sus garras y con sumo cuidado le dio de su sangre al cuerpo sin vida de Rarity

Todas miraban asombradas como poco a poco Rarity volvía a la vida, entra abrazos y besos a esta Applejack logro observar a un pálido dragón

-Spike que te sucede está muy cansado. Dijo preocupada invitándolo a sentarse

-La sangre de dragón puede resucitar a las criaturas pero a un coste de la vida de este, ya que para dar uno entregas uno, el maldito tigre mato a mis maestros, así fue como revivió a la Hydra. Cometo seguido de una gran tos

-No, Spike, no te puedes morir, no ahora que tenemos a alguien con quien compartir nuestras vidas. Dijo con lagrimas Applejack

-Yo también me la pase increíble al lado de cada una de ustedes, así que por favor cuídense. Dicho esto cayó muerto en el suelo mientras las demás lo agarraban con lágrimas de dolor en su cara

-Por que siempre se nos tiene que ir. Dijo llorando Rarity

-Tal vez así es la vida de Spike. Dijo con suma tristeza Fluttershy

HEEEE LES GUSTO EL SIGUIENTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL, MORIRA SPIKE LEANLO Y DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS CHAU


	10. Chapter 10

HEE COMO ESTAN AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO FINAL

CAPITULO 10: FINAL FELIZ

Poco a poco Spike habría los ojos con pesar, se sentó en aquella cama de la hitación donde estaba, miraba el cuarto pintado de color azul y varias fotografías de él con Applejack se encontraban colgadas, pronto tocaron la puerta llamándole la atención, pero se sorprendió al ver que tras de ella entraba un pony de pelaje naranja como su madre pero la cresta era verde como las que el tenia.

-Cariño, levántate, hoy iremos a ver a mi hermano y a Cheerrilee para desayunar. Comentó con una sonrisa

-Si papi ya quiero ver a mi tío Macintosh. Comento la pequeña yegua

-Claro, a linda cuantos años de casados tenemos. Pregunto aparentando tranquilidad

-Tenemos cinco años, porque preguntas. Dijo extrañada mientras ladeaba su cabeza

-No por nada, vámonos. Contesto pero cuando se acerco para besarla vio como todo a su alrededor se puso borroso y desapareció

Spike parecía estar flotando en un vacio oscuro cuando se ilumino todo, pero ahora se encontraba en un parque, con una manta extendida, por instinto miro hacia su lado y vio a una sonriente Fluttershy con su vientre abultado

-Haa, cariño, todavía no nos casamos?. Pregunto con nerviosismo y Fluttershy lo miro sorprendida

-Spike, hace solo dos semanas que nos casamos, estas bien?. Le contesto burlona

Pero antes de que este contestara de nuevo la imagen se pauso y todo vivió ha hacerse de color oscuro, solo lograba verse a sí mismo hasta que una voz le hablo

-Viste lo feliz que son esa chicas, cada escena que viste, pudo ser un final junto a ellas, sin embargo puedes decidir volver con todas esas personas que amas o dejarlas sufrir.

-En primera, no sé quien rayos eres, en segundo no sé dónde diablos estoy y en tercera obvio quiero estar con ellas. Comento con algo consternado

-Bueno en yo soy tu subconsciente, estás en tu mente y me alegra escuchar tu última respuesta. Le contestaron con una voz grabe

-Puedes regresar con ellas corriendo en línea recta. Volvió a decir con voz seria

Spike salió disparado en línea recta, pero se estrello contra una pared invisible

-Pero que rayos, como se su pone que lo rompa. Cuestiono sin recibir contestación alguna

-Maldito subconsciente idiota. Grito mientras daba de golpes a la pared, de repente se alejo y con su energía azulada y con varios bombardeos rompía poco a poco la pared sin embargo el cansancio lo venció y se tiro cansado en el suelo

-Vamos no es momento de rendirte que no escuchas como te gritan y lloran por ti, vamos tu puedes saca el coraje, la fuerza que tuviste cuando hirieron a Rarity y rompe esa pared. Le alentó a la voz grave y con entusiasmo el se levanto con decisión

-Si no las voy a decepcionar, Golpe de Fe. Grito para de un puñetazo rompiera la barrera y todo se iluminara

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO

De la nada el cuerpo de Spike dio una reacción en busca de aire y todas se acercaron a abrazarse con el

-Tranquilas chicas estoy bien, estoy con ustedes y jamás me volveré a ir de su lado. Dijo con una felicidad insuperable mientras las abrazaba y todas se apegaban más a él con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos

MESES DESPUES

-Bien si no hay nadie que se oponga yo los declaro dragón y ponys, puedes besar a las novias. Dijo la princesa Candace mientras que algunos guardias hablaban

-Si, por fin se caso la princesa Celestia, espero que sea muy feliz. Dijo uno llorando de manera dramática

-Yo también me quiero casar con varias ponys. Comento otro guardia igual llorando

-Bueno chicas un futuro nos espera espero que estén felices conmigo al lado de ustedes. Les comento con una sonrisa cariño a lo que todas respondieran a coro

Posupusto. Clamaron tirándose encima de Spike mientras lo besan

-EPILOGO 10 AÑOS DESPUES-

Spike suspiraba de cansancio, cuidar a tanta cría lo iba a volver loco y por lo que últimamente al estar embarazadas Apple Bloom y Celestia además de sus cambios de humor lo hacían pesado, pero no se quejaba su vida tanto marital como familiar es buena, no podía pedir más, sus esposas lo cuidaba y se cuidaban entres si, recuerda la vez que le ofrecieron ser el rey de toda Equestria pero era mejor para Candace el sabia que lo haría mejor, sus hijo ya estaban creciendo, Randy su hijo con Twilight era bastante estudioso así que eso lo saco de su madre, Suu la hija de él con Applejack competía siempre con Linda su hija con Rainbow Dash, sus demás hijas son Lili, Camon, Kristin, Hikari y Aremy, de Fluttershy, Luna, Rarity, Sweetie Bell y Pinkie Pie respectivamente las cuales son muy apegadas y hacen muchas cosas juntas desde más pequeñas se llevaban bien, Cuando las mandaban a la escuela era un griterío al volver de ella cuando les contaban lo que les sucedía pero sin orden y tenía que salir Randy a calmarlas, Lili era la más grande pero no le molestaba jugar con sus hermanas más pequeñas, todo lo que él tuvo que pasar para poder tener una familia, el las ama y ellas lo aman, le encantaba su trabajo, quien diría que los cup cakes de manzana que inventaría con su cuñado Macintosh resultaría una gran delicia y fama claro que tenían su ingrediente especial por conducto de Pinkie Pie, la vida lo trataba bien pero que puedo decir solo que asi es la vida de Spike

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE TAL GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO QUE SE TOMO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA, PERDON SI ESTE CAP ES CORTO, ADIOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS

EN SERIO DOY GRACIAS TODOS LOS REVIEWS, FALLOWS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE HACER


End file.
